1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an adjustable or variable display device that is able to be used in a flat mode and a curved mode, and more particularly, to an adjustable or variable display device with improved flatness.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With rapid development of information technologies, display devices for displaying a large amount of information have been recently developed. More particularly, various flat panel display (FPD) devices have been introduced.
The flat panel display devices include, for example, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electroluminescence display (ELD) devices, and organic electroluminescent display (OLED) devices. The flat panel display devices generally have a thin profile, light weight, and low power consumption; and have been rapidly replacing cathode ray tubes (CRT).
Recently, curved display devices have emerged as a new generation display device because the curved display devices enable a user to be further immersed in the content, to watch realistic images, and to feel more comfortable.
In curved display devices, because a distance from the eyes of the user to a center of the screen is equal to a distance from the eyes of the user to sides of the screen, distortion of an image at the sides of the screen is minimized.
Meanwhile, variable display devices having the advantages of the flat panel display devices with wide viewing angles and curved display devices with increased immersion and comfort properties have been pursued and researched.
For the convenience of the user, the variable display devices are implemented in both a flat mode to provide wide viewing area, and in a curved mode to improve immersion while watching.